Wet Suit (G.I. Joe)
Wet Suit is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is one of the G.I. Joe Team's Navy SEALs and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Brian M. Forrest and he holds the rank of Petty Officer Second Class (E-5). Wet Suit was born in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Wet Suit knew from an early age he wanted to join the Navy, and enlisted upon his graduation from high school. He eventually applied for SEAL training, was accepted and completed arguably the military's toughest training program. Like any other SEAL, Wet Suit gained a reputation for being tough and mean, though many instructors considered him the toughest and meanest. Seeking even greater challenges, Wet Suit signed on to the G.I. Joe Team. What many overlooked was Wet-Suit's sharp mind, which was easy to miss underneath his tough and abrasive personality. He is well read in both the classics and military tactics, and his fierce demeanor is offset by a surprisingly tender home life. He also has a long standing rivalry with teammate Leatherneck, keeping alive the tradition of competition between the Navy SEALs and the USMC. Their confrontations and verbal blow-ups are legendary, yet with their shared duty of protecting freedom, the two are the closest that each has to a friend. Toys Wet-Suit was first released as an action figure in 1986. A recolored version of his 86 figure is included in the Mission: Brazil set. A new version of Wet-Suit was released in 1992. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. A version of Wet-Suit with no accessories came with the Built to Rule Depth Ray, which followed the G.I. Joe: Spy Troops story line. The forearms and the calves of the figure sported places where blocks could be attached.Depth Ray w/ Wet-Suit at YOJOE.com Retrieved 2012-04-23 Wet-Suit received a new sculpt action figure as part of the online exclusive set "Assault on Cobra Island". He was given a land-based sculpt as part of the "Mission: Brazil II" set that was sold at the 2011 G.I.Joe Collector's Convention. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #47 (May 1986). As a new Joe, his first mission is to work with Hawk and Beach-Head. The trio assault Cobra Island on a Joe craft, the 'Devil Fish', in an attempt to rescue Snake-Eyes from danger.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #47 (May 1986) Later he and Torpedo infiltrate Cobra Island, battle Croc Master, ally with the Oktober Guard and ultimately retreat with no clear progress gained.G.I. Joe Yearbook #4 (1988) Devil's Due The Devil's Due series brings back many Joes after a long hiatus. Wet-Suit assists in retrieving a nuclear device from the crew of a Russian ship."G.I.Joe A Real American Hero" Volume 2 #7-9 He later appears in the Special Missions Antarctica one-shot. A Data Desk profile on Wet-Suit featured in the book reveals his is married and expecting a child. Wet-suit later cameos in the World War III storyline. "G.I.Joe: America's Elite" #33 Cartoons Sunbow Wet Suit appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series, voiced by Jack Angel. In the Sunbow cartoon series, Wet Suit was portrayed as being flippant, sarcastic, and crass. Although he regularly got into heated arguments with Leatherneck, both of them cared for each other as teammates and were willing to risk their lives for the other comrade in arms. Their rivalry parodies the real life rivalry between the Navy and Marines. Between the two of them, Wet Suit was more civil than Leatherneck. Wet Suit has appeared in the following episodes: * Arise, Serpentor, Arise * Computer Complications * GI Joe & The Golden Fleese * GI Joe: The Movie * Iceberg Goes South * Into Your Tent... * Joes' Night Out * Last Hour To Doomsday * Most Dangerous Thing In The World * My Favorite Things * Nightmare Assault * Ninja Holiday * Once Upon A Joe * Raise The Flagg * The Rotten Egg * Sink The Montana * Sins Of Our Father G.I. Joe: The Movie Wet Suit also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. An early version of the script features a brief exchange between him and Leatherneck as the Joes are invading Cobra-La DiC Wet Suit reappeared in the second season of DiC's G.I. Joe'' cartoon. Valor vs. Venom Wet Suit appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movie G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, voiced by Phil Hayes. Video games Wet Suit is featured as a playable character in the 1992 game G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor. Novel Wet Suit plays a supporting role in the G.I.Joe novel 'Fool's Gold. Other works Wet Suit's figure is briefly featured in the fiction novel 6 Sick Hipsters. In the story, the character Paul Achting spent four years collecting G.I. Joe figures to set up a battle scene between the Joes and Cobra. As he imagined the characters in his head, he described four of the Joes on front lines of the battle: Hawk, Leatherneck, Wet Suit, and Sci-Fi "stood in procession, weapons raised, adrenaline pumping feverishly. Anxious for another victory over the dreaded Cobra." He described how Wet Sut had been "out of his element now for a month" and "was eager to see action. While he would have preferred battle at sea, where his trademark SEAL gear was indispensable, fighting on land was fighting nonetheless. And Wet Suit was always happiest in battle." References External links * Wet-Suit at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional characters from South Carolina Category:Fictional United States Navy SEALs Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:Fictional soldiers